


高级别共情

by Undertaker404



Category: Robots - Isaac Asimov, 银河帝国-机器人系列
Genre: M/M, Medical Kink
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaker404/pseuds/Undertaker404
Summary: 太空港的人体清洁设备出了点故障，贝莱得用丹尼尔凑合一下了。
Relationships: R. Daneel Olivaw/Elijah Baley, 丹贝
Kudos: 11





	高级别共情

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrimsonQuills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/gifts).
  * A translation of [Your Pleasure is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614545) by CrimsonQuills. 



> 原作者注：  
>  鉴于我看完机器人系列后已经过了一段时间了&我看的主要是它的短篇集，所以这篇文章里可能会有一些词语的运用与原著有点出入。嘟。为了写这篇文我匆匆把银帝机器人系列又过了一次——但纯浏览还是会忽略很多细节的！啊呀，有哪里出了错的话原谅一下我吧。
> 
> 译者注：  
>  情况同上（捂脸）。上一次看原著也是大半年前了，有哪里出错烦请大家批评指正！另外，原文的笔触很有力也很辣！希望有能力的大家可以去看原文给作者姑娘点kudos！

当贝莱抵达太空港时，留给他做登机清洁的时间已经不多了。

这几天他一直做单人连轴转——时间很紧，事情太多。沉重的压力挤进了他的肩颈肌肉里，饱胀的酸痛感爬满四肢百骸。吉斯卡的话是异乡最有压迫感的天空——相比之下索拉利的裸阳简直不值一提——把危情相关消息与疼痛疲惫一齐压进他平凡的躯体。

在这赶着时间的关头，丹尼尔却在房间另一头和什么人争执着。

啊，当然，文明的彬彬有礼的争执。不过连贝莱都能听出此刻丹尼尔的口吻有多冰冷。这可非同小可，在侦探看来搭档冰冷语气中的恼怒值要比对方微微涨红的脸高出两个数量级。在他们旁边站了个时不时抽动的机器人，贝莱马上就明白发生什么了。丹尼尔让那小机器人的正子脑瓜出了点问题，他们不得不召来个太空族处理。

贝莱的胃不舒服地蠕动了下，他隐约猜测到这意味着什么。丹尼尔通常能够更好地顾及他机械同胞的“感受”，除非，对方使人类的安全受到威胁。

想到这，贝莱扛起肩膀大跨步向他的机器人走去。他在离对方六十公分远的地方急停，怒视那毫不让步的太空族职员：“你这有什么问题？”贝莱尖锐发问。

这会儿侦探贴丹尼尔贴得很近，抬一抬手就能触及他的搭档——虽然他没有这样做。

“就像我对机-丹尼尔说的那样，”那太空族以一种堪称无礼的傲慢态度说，这话引得贝莱扬了扬眉——机字头的用法可不怎么奥罗拉耶，“我们的净化室已经无法运转了。”

官僚气十足的男人扫了眼地球侦探，趾高气扬，抬高鼻子：“只有地球人才需要它，我们几乎从不开启。”

这个说法可不大站得住脚。他们不会为肮脏的地球人提供服务，不会为他们——我们，而专门建个净化室。那个净化室是个......总之他们没想过有地球人要用他们地方来净化！不，他们从来没考虑过这种可能，这套说法只是因为太空族不想让地球人使用他们自己的小房间想出来的托词。

他应该生气的，但贝莱此刻只感受到了生命潮水退潮后、一种干巴巴的疲惫。经历了极其漫长的两天后，他没精力再去大闹一场。太空族的事就让太空族自己解决，侦探现在要采取高姿态，放着奥罗拉官僚兀自炫耀他那太空族优越性。

“我估计我必须要在这等上一会儿了。”贝莱平静地说。

“我们不能等了，以利亚伙伴。”丹尼尔说，声音中的犹豫显而易见，贝莱怀疑有一瞬间他听到了电位摇摆的电流声。“我们搭乘的那艘船在三小时之后离港，错过了要再等十二天才会有下一艘太空船开往地球。”

贝莱苦笑了下。他们真的不能呆那么久。退一万步说，即使他能忍受这一切，太空族也不会欢迎他多待上十二天。“我不能在没接受净化的情况下登船。”他干巴巴地说，尽管他打心底里希望这可以是个问句。“即使两天前刚刚走过一次清洁流程，即使我在那之后再没吃过什么怪东西。”

“即便如此，你的身体也是新感染源扩散的最佳温床。”那个官员说。

贝莱咬紧了牙，但什么也没说。这是真的。“我猜你们已经准备好了解决方案。”更不妙的事情还在后头。他想。倘若只是净化室停用，丹尼尔不会表现的这么强硬。

“不能使用的，”丹尼尔停顿了一下，目光扫过奥罗拉官员自鸣得意的嘴脸，“只是净化装置本身，以利亚伙伴。备选方案比较老一套。桑拉先生建议手动进行净化流程。”

“手动？”贝莱脸有点发白。这意味着某个......某个人类要接触......!

那个奥罗拉官员，桑拉先生，侧过脸去假笑了两声。

贝莱的拳头猛地攥紧了，在他自己意识到之前手已经高高扬起在半空。如果不是丹尼尔的手向他伸过去，触碰了他，轻轻拍了拍他的上臂，桑拉可能已经狠狠地挨了一下了。

但丹尼尔碰了他、接触了他，人造手指在他纤维衣料上滑过，然后贝莱抑制住了自己的冲动。 耶和华啊！经历了精疲力竭而一无所获的整整48小时后，又在回家之前遇上这档子事，还有比这更糟的运气吗？！

“你指望谁来执行这手动净化流程？”贝莱冷冰冰地问。

“我们可以派一两个机器人来完成这项工作。”

贝莱控制不住地畏缩了下。不行，他不能，他做不到......他就是没法让陌生人碰他！天，你们这些狂妄自大的傻瓜什么也不知道！啊——就在两天前，甚至只是几个小时前，他都可以把机器人当做什么器具或者摆件，然后按捺下他的固执与骄傲走完净化流程。

但现在不行了。

现在不行了。在他深入窥探了嘉蒂亚和詹德的生活后、在同吉斯卡的谈话后、在他和丹尼尔相处的日日夜夜后，他再没可能像看一个花洒一样看待机器人了！

噢，桑拉先生看起来为这出的效果感到十分满意。贝莱愤恨地想。他敢拿他的C-7官阶打赌那净化室其实一点也没坏，丹尼尔脸上表情写着他显然也这样想。该死的太空族和他们得逞了的小复仇！

“考虑到谁是你们的负责人，我并不信任你们派下来的机器人——以及他们被导入的所谓正确指示。”贝莱气势汹汹地说。那个人——阿玛尼洛——会因为他的抗议而回心转意吗？难说。当然比起羞辱地球侦探他肯定更期盼他们尽早离开奥罗拉。但这同时也是件关乎‘奥罗拉骄傲’的事。唉，太空族对这事的执着程度总是超乎他想象。

“以利亚伙伴，”丹尼尔这时开口，声音里有什么东西吸引着贝莱转过身去、面对面地注视着他的面孔，而不是像平时一样仅仅投去蜻蜓点水的一瞥。丹尼尔的蓝眼睛透着坚定而熟悉的光，贝莱突然庆幸丹尼尔和他一道走进净化站点。“你可以信任我吗？我的数据完全能够胜任净化工作。”

对此他应该回答什么？他当然信任丹尼尔，不过这并不意味着他能接受......那个。

但对着丹尼尔，他不能说“不”。他说不出来。他......他不能像这样地伤害丹尼尔。尽管丹尼尔永远不会把人类伙伴以利亚的话语定义为“伤害”、尽管丹尼尔说他不会感受到“伤害”——可是，如果他会因贝莱的陪伴感到“愉快”，那贝莱的断然回绝，也可能会堵塞他正子脑电位哪怕千分之一毫秒。太多的定义问题在他脑海中翻腾，侦探有点拎不清了。但他还是循第一个冲上心头的答案，把话语挤出他干燥起皮的嘴唇：“我当然相信你。”

丹尼尔轻轻点了点头，贝莱不禁好奇这在他的外现语言系统中是否表示某种如释重负。

桑拉先生对着机器人下了个指令——呃，另外一个机器人——要它向他们展示净化室的位置，自己则迈开那种在贝莱看起来轻浮下作的步伐、脸上挂着志得意满的微笑离开了。他临别时带笑的一瞥让侦探怒容满面。

“以利亚伙伴，我为你受到这样的冒犯感到抱歉。”丹尼尔说着，看了一眼贝莱怒火中烧的脸，“如果——”

贝莱挥了一挥手。“我只是痛恨......他们这样取得的胜利。”他没解释，丹尼尔也没问。

净化室是全然的白色，再正常不过了——唉，他得是来了多少次这种地方才会觉得这很正常？咋看之下房间里除了他和一把椅子什么都没有，而那把椅子呆的地方让他......算了，不去想为妙。贝莱很努力地让自己的记忆绕开一些在它看来有辱斯文的路障。上一次他进行净化是由一个叮铃作响的电子刷头扫过全身，水汽喷雾，用热气流烘干全身，然后，他会坐到那把椅子上——

但今天净化室里多出了个瓷盆，里面盛有闪烁着银绿色光芒的液体，旁边放着一块粗糙的海绵和一根细细的、长长的探针。贝莱脸红了，猛地把视线拉开，转而沉默地注视空白墙壁。

扑。门在他俩背后滑上，发出一个小小的气音。这个讯号让贝莱整个的僵住了。

“请你，脱掉衣服。”丹尼尔站在他身后平静地说。

贝莱大力转过身面对面看向丹尼尔，紧咬了牙关说：“别这样。”

“别这样？”丹尼尔问，头稍稍偏了偏——他的表情看起来很困惑。

“就，请你保持非私人感。”做你自己，做个剥离人情味的机器。他差点脱口而出，但最后关头把那个词咽了回去。“我没法跟你以外的任何人做这个。所以......像处理公事那样就好了。”

丹尼尔的面孔柔和了。“当然，以利亚伙伴。”他停顿几秒，“我很抱歉，但恐怕你还是得脱掉衣服。”

“哦！对。”贝莱脸红了，“当然。”他赶忙把目光从对视中移开。不管怎么说，要他一边看着别人一边脱衣服，他是做不到的。即使对方是丹尼尔。侦探笨拙地摸索奥罗拉服装上的系物，这时，一双修长的手加入了他的，帮助他顺利打开上衣封带。

“丹尼尔——”

“没关系的，以利亚伙伴。”丹尼尔柔声说道。他将上衣剥离贝莱的身体，紧接着两人的手在贝莱裤腰带处又碰到了一块。

没关系的，贝莱告诉他自己。丹尼尔不会让你受到伤害的。绝不会。想想机器人法则。他做不到。

他的长裤沿大腿滑下来，在他光滑的脚踝上叠起，一圈又一圈。贝莱的大脑停滞了一秒，接着他打算把脚从鞋子里抽出来顺便蹬掉裤子。便衣刑警深吸一口气，刚一抬眼就看见丹尼尔屈膝跪在他面前。

“丹尼尔，”贝莱喘着气说道，愧疚感像电流一样地击中了他。“你、你不必......你不一定非得这样做。”

丹尼尔只是低着头，把贝莱的一只袜子勾开脱下，贝莱不得不单手搭在丹尼尔的肩膀上以稳住自己，好抬起另一只脚脱下袜子。而丹尼尔在这时开口：“我愿意的。”他说着，将贝莱的衣服折叠整齐放进墙上的帽间。

愿意?亦或是循意？

毕竟……他是知道的，丹尼尔。他知道贝莱会为此、为被清洁感到羞耻——换作别人来做则是更强烈的羞耻感——现在问题是，这种羞耻、以及这种羞耻给贝莱带来的伤害足以动摇第一法则吗？动摇感能不能使他停下清洁工作？贝莱没办法对丹尼尔问出这个问题。而且，好吧，说实在话，他并不是真的想让丹尼尔离开。

当丹尼尔回来时，他手上拿着那块海绵和清洁装置。“闭上你的眼睛，”他指示着。贝莱顺从的做了。一股细流从装置喷出，描摹他头皮的弧度，溅落在他的肩膀，沿着他的胸膛淌下。水关上了，冷水扫过的皮肤刺痛，底下无数细密的毛细血管跳动着。贝莱能感觉到他的乳头因冰凉液体而挺立起来。肾上腺素可能是在那时增加的，热度再次攀上他的脸。贝莱脸红了。

丹尼尔一言不发，双手滑进侦探的发丛中，用洁发液揉搓发丝。人形机器人的十指很有力，此刻它们摩挲着贝莱的头皮。新型的洁发液挥发得快而干净，无需冷水冲洗。奇怪的是这样反倒让丹尼尔的手散发出双倍热量。贝莱几乎有点慌张的发现自己没办法抵御这样的触感。这种温暖，逼真得钻牛角尖。机器人清洁完头发，开始用指腹按抚过贝莱的前额、脸颊、眼睑......

一股热流窜上贝莱的腹部，在他的胃里蜷曲起来。

丹尼尔的手。

该死。他的、他的接触......不够有分寸。贝莱闭着眼睛，思绪现在黏稠稠的，慢速流淌。可他，贝莱，已经明确告知机器人要保持“距离感”了不是吗？——或者说命令他也不为过。但现在......!

丹尼尔的手从他身上移开片刻，贝莱下意识地睁开双眼：机器人转过身去把海绵浸入那盆银绿色的液体中。贝莱现在可是目不转睛。丹尼尔拧紧海绵，液体从里面猛地涌出，先是一大泼水流，再滴滴嗒嗒落下。他的搭档起身，甩着拧得差不多干的海绵向他走来。

粗糙海绵在贝莱皮肤上打着圈，擦过他的肩颈，他的咽喉，他裸露的肩膀。丹尼尔对待工作一向认真，有时甚至超过了实际的需要。他的专心致志透过海绵，在贝莱的皮肤上缓慢灼烧。一阵尴尬——尴尬的热流贯穿他不着寸缕的身体。

贝莱清了清嗓子：“丹尼尔。”

“在，以利亚？”

贝莱的思绪有一瞬脱轨，他再次开口，主旨做了个漂亮的离心运动，“你很少像这样的称呼我。就，就只喊以利亚这三个字。”

没有头衔，没有后缀，只是他的名字。

“你不喜欢吗？丹尼尔问，手上动作没停，海绵仔细地擦过搭档的肩膀和胸膛。接着，他的手轻轻搭在侦探的上臂。贝莱当机了几秒之后才意识到他得抬起胳膊让海绵清洁他的腋窝。私人领地敞开，古怪的羞耻感像自然光线漫出悬窗透镜，比脱掉长裤时要汹涌太多。一时之间让他无所适从。

但他还没回答丹尼尔的问题。

“不，我没有不喜欢。”实际上，感觉还不错。侦探突发奇想——“我喜欢这个称呼。”他改口宣称，直视丹尼尔而不再凝视墙壁。

机器人放松下来的肩膀和嘴角缀起的上扬是他对这句话的答复。也可能是他想多了，但侦探选择相信自己对丹尼尔的了解程度——他那句话令丹尼尔愉快。机器人的反应让贝莱感到他的维护和私心物超所值，满足感代替了不应，对机器人——尤其是丹尼尔的共情成功带来了欢欣鼓舞，踏上奥罗拉的土地以来，他的感觉从未像现在这样好。

在侦探思绪万千的同时，海绵继续恪尽职守。它用力擦过贝莱的乳头，引起一道无意识的电流。快感和理智交锋，对着他的自律横冲直撞。察觉到下腹传来的紧绷感时，贝莱惊恐地发现自己硬了。

哦不，不。不。他闭上眼睛，紧闭眼帘，无用功地希冀这样能使那令人尴尬的东西软下来。

“没必要不好意思，以利亚，”丹尼尔开口，他声音很稳，一如既往，稳得让人安心。“你的快感让我......令我愉快。”

“这是你自己无法控制的。”贝莱指出，声音哽噎了。第一法则。

“你也不能。”所以别苛求自己。丹尼尔反驳中的隐义安慰又有力，贝莱不再作声，尽力平复。热潮继续在身体中漫开，却不复适才的侵略性。

握在机器人手中的海绵现在下移，摩挲他平坦坚实的下腹。该死，那里现在又热又烫，一瞬间以利亚心一惊——他害怕丹尼尔发现这温度的骤变，随即意识到他不必再为此不安了。海绵现在  
变得绵软细腻，可能是人类身体无休无止连续不断的接触改变了这块神奇的奥罗拉洗具的质地。丹尼尔单手用海绵操作，另一只手扶住了他的臀部——呃？贝莱几乎可以确定他不需要保持平衡这方面的的帮助。

是错觉吗？还是游走在下腹的海绵真的变得又薄又透？他走神了下，想起微缩书里的旧时代上等亚麻——现在还存在，当然，大部分在博物馆，小部分以吓死人的价格在黑市流通。他几乎确信那种布料感觉起来与这块海绵别无二致——软顺，丝滑，隔着海绵丹尼尔的五指像是直接触及了他的肌肤——

耶和华的手铳！贝莱的大脑直愣愣地骂了一句。柱体上的五指让他感到一阵晕眩。丹尼尔的手，两具贴得太靠的躯体；血液循环过速，心脏起搏声音震耳欲聋。这，这......有点过了。

白花花的墙体从四面八方向他压过来，他连往哪个方向倒都不知道。

也许他确实需要。那双手，丹尼尔的手。平衡，保持平衡。

“再低一点。”他说，声音粗重。那双手以迅雷不急掩耳之速执行了他的指令。海绵裹挟着冰冷液体向下探去，贝莱一激灵，感到海绵又恢复到了原先的质地。丹尼尔的五指握上贝莱硬得立起来的阴茎，粗糙的纤维孔洞贴着柱体上下移动，凉凉的清洁液打在皮肤上像针扎。贝莱哑了嗓子，从喉咙深处咕哝出低沉呻吟。

“让我来就好，让我来照看你，”侦探听到机器人搭档说——而，天，那听起来像是某种迫切或渴望。贝莱压下一声歇斯底里的傻笑——鸭子测试①，是不是？靠，真有你的。

侦探睁开眼睛，短短一瞥捕捉到机器人又一次在他面前屈膝蹲下。他把手紧握上丹尼尔的肩膀以便保持平衡——在丹尼尔拿海绵一下一下地擦洗他的阴茎时，保持平衡。

丹尼尔放下海绵，用手把阴茎压回去，顶到了睾丸。然后他弯下身子，前倾，深入。贝莱喘出声——哦，丹尼尔的嘴！温暖，湿润，跟他想象中的一模一样——如果他曾经想象过这幅画面的话。 他无助地挣扎着，困兽一样喘气，一下一下地把阴茎送进丹尼尔的喉咙。贝莱不再挣扎反抗，只是在快感和刺激前屈服。 海绵还在抚摸着他，丹尼尔的舌头舔砥过他阴茎上突突跳动的血管。而这一切，得到这一切贝莱甚至不用拉着他抓住他，因为……只要这样能取悦他，丹尼尔就会一直为他做这件事。 一直、一直、一直！“噢——”，他呻吟着，插进丹尼尔的嘴里，哦，喔！

“在这时、在这里做什么都不会错。”这个奇妙怪异不合常理的念头随着快感一起冲上他的大脑。因为丹尼尔。因为我现在在丹尼尔旁边。他说他会——“I'll take care of you”。侦探释放得比预想中快，这让他趔趄了下，不过没关系，丹尼尔能轻松地接住他，丹尼尔总能接住他。帮他安心降落。机器人稳稳地抱住贝莱，缓慢柔和地带他平躺到地上。

“我们必须走完净化流程。”丹尼尔平静地说，像一句为适才的突兀而做的侧绘和辩白。

“好，好。”贝莱听到自己投降了，释放后的麻痹感卷席上他的大脑，侦探无暇其他。他躺着，努力放松，任由丹尼尔清洁他的下体；他还尽己所能的、不那么僵硬地翻了个身，方便机器人的净化工作。他真的很配合，可进度反而越来越慢了。哦。糟糕。贝莱能感到他要又一次蓄满了。“快搞定了吗？”贝莱双手折叠枕着，感受到海绵在他皮肤上游弋然后离开。他听到自己这样问。

“快了，”丹尼尔给他一个肯定的答复，片刻后他修长的手指抓上贝莱的屁股。

”丹尼尔！“贝莱的头猛地抬起来，他全身都僵住了。

“我们，必须，把这做完。以利亚。”丹尼尔说，他的声音让那句话听起来像道歉。即便如此，他的手也没有从侦探的臀部上移走。血液冲上贝莱的脸——他想起那根清洁探针，它还躺在原地一动没动。

“......必须？”他虚弱地问道。

“是。”

“但......”他其实犹豫着不想说出来——那会让丹尼尔的电位左右为难——他还是说了，“那会痛。”第一次、自从知道会发生什么之后，侦探总是要做上一番心理斗争。他......真的，真的不愿意坐到那把椅子上去。

机器人思考了一下，“也许我能帮助你放松下，让探测器的进入变得容易些。”

贝莱因为那些用词而脸红了，他屈辱地小声憋出一个问题：“要怎么做？”

“可以让我演示一下吗？”

贝莱把脸埋进他交叠的手臂中，“随你。”说这话的时候他觉得自己准备好了面对一切的勇气，但侦探马上就破功了——他的洞口......又湿又热的触碰使他在震惊中颤栗起来。

“你还好吗，以利亚？”机器人在他身后开口关切道。说话时丹尼尔温暖的呼吸扫过敏感的皮肤。操。

“你——你......你的嘴——”贝莱结结巴巴地说，震撼给他的舌头打了三个死结。

“是。这会让之后的工作变得轻松些。”他说完这些，再一次埋下去。那块柔软温暖的仿真肌肉一下、一下、又一下地触碰贝莱的穴口。呃，哦，耶和华啊，他......这是他的舌头！贝莱呜咽着，但是丹尼尔现在仿佛恢复了他作为一个机器应有的冷酷和无情，不再被贝莱的反应所左右，只是一遍又一遍地用他的仿真肌肉——不管那是拿什么仿的仿得都跟真的一样——舔弄操干贝莱的穴口，让他像是被一张真人的嘴舔过一样的潮湿柔软、舔他、舔他、舔到贝莱颤抖着蜷起脚趾和背脊。

但这对丹尼尔来说还不够。他往前推了推，舌头滑进了贝莱的穴口。贝莱，贝莱小声啜泣着，既因为潮水般翻滚袭上头的快感，也因为异物入侵。 丹尼尔的舌头无情地舔他，舔着他的穴口，舔着他的内脏，用舔砥和仿真肌肉上的凸起操他，让他五脏六腑都无助地颤抖。贝莱在他身下战栗。但当他知道接下来丹尼尔要做什么时，侦探才真正紧张起来。

“放松，”丹尼尔说，一只手抚摸着贝莱下背部因紧张而结实的肌肉。 “现在会容易得多。我不会让你受伤的。”

既然丹尼尔对他这样说了，那一定是真的。贝莱挣扎着逼迫自己放松下来，丹尼尔轻轻地按摩着他的肌肉，贝莱眼角淌出了一滴生理性泪水。他的括约肌在丹尼尔的手指帮助下放松下来。 随后机器人的手松开，一股凉凉的、钝钝的压力马上抵上他的穴口——探针滑进身体。 贝莱喘着粗气，胸膛上下起伏，但这个位置、这个姿势，只是让他的身体把探针夹得更紧。

一点都不疼。

尽管他一向信任丹尼尔，贝莱对此还是有点震惊。 一点也不疼，他只是觉得......饱胀。 还有刺激的热感。括约肌拉伸了点，肯定有灼烧感觉，但那不是疼痛。丹尼尔把探针深深地推进他体内，他低低地喘气。

呃，耶和华啊，他又硬了吗？ 可能吧。但，真的，一点都不痛。

“丹尼尔，”贝莱听到自己无助地呜咽起来。这、这真是......

“放松，”丹尼尔喃喃地说。他把探测器往外拉，深度离预期要达到的还差很多。远远不够。第二次的深入比起第一次的试探花了更长时间，但这次丹尼尔把探测器深深地塞进了他的体内。而贝莱，贝莱呻吟起来。哦，他们还没有搞定，对吧？ 还什么都没做呢。

探针一次又一次地滑进他的身体里，抽插。贝莱颤抖着，气喘吁吁。他感受到它滚烫的伸展和擦蹭。 他又完全硬起来，小腹因为又一次饱胀而一跳一跳地抽痛。丹尼尔改变了探测器的角度，贝莱不确定这是为什么——探测器已经足够大，可以把他彻底清理干净，但，但丹尼尔他却—— 

快感化作电流，在他的每一个神经元上爆发，贝莱喊出声，背部肌肉张紧、硬着头皮迎接异物艰难的入侵。他突然渴望它、突然以前所未有的迫切渴望它。只是他还是恐惧。恐惧未知、渴望快感。侦探的手指攥紧了。这时他听到两个简单的词组，丹尼尔的声音穿透了他脑海中恐惧的阴霾，“是，以利亚。”他说。

然后贝莱呜咽，而丹尼尔再次用同样的方式抽插起探针，侦探忍不住合着合着拍子向后摇摆，把他自己操在探针上。

大力操干只让他收缩得越来越紧，快感也更强烈。随着摇晃节奏，他的阴茎一下一下地拍上他的小腹。他的屁股又疼又辣，但感觉该死的好。他需要更多。 “再来、多一点”，他喘着气说，“让我射吧。” 他说了，他发号施令，他开口了——只要他开口。只要他开口丹尼尔就会服从。机器人愿意奉上一切努力，让他享受这下。丹尼尔的动作突然变得更加集中，他的手圈紧柱体上，收缩，舒张，上下撸动地抚摸着它。“哦！”贝莱听到自己叫喊了声，他一下子就到了。高潮让他筋疲力尽，疲乏和舒缓同时降落。

他刚刚出了很多汗，所以丹尼尔又给他洗了次澡，但这次的洗浴进行得又快又顺利。 贝莱完全放松下来，按照丹尼尔的需要来变换姿势。 淋浴后，贝莱感觉到自己的皮肤干净、凉爽，甚至可以说神清气爽。有那么一会儿，他静静地躺着，闭着眼睛，只是有点不敢看向丹尼尔。

当他最终睁开眼睛时，他发现丹尼尔并没有机械地站着等待，而是躺在了他的身边。 机器人表现得比贝莱以前见过的任何一次都要高兴。 一阵暖意融进贝莱全身，他笑了。 “谢谢。”侦探对着他的搭档说，“谢谢你，丹尼尔。”

丹尼尔回他一个微笑，可能是灯光和角度的原因，他的眼睛看着亮了起来。

“这是我的荣幸，以利亚。”

END

①原句是“If it walked like a duck and talked like a duck，right？”  
是梗，来自鸭子测试（duck test）。

**Author's Note:**

> 共情是双向的。表面标题是丹尼尔对贝莱。然而丹尼尔其实是perfect actor，贝莱却把他当super-spartan看，太香了。  
>  很荣幸能翻译这篇，再次向CQ表示大感谢！


End file.
